


Strawberry Association

by Kokoai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Riku has a kink for Gaku whispering into his ear, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Gaku and Riku get a night alone together, and all they want is each other
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Strawberry Association

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying I'm gonna end up drabbling everything that gets outlined in DM with one particular friend. but well here's another drabble

With Tenn and Ryuu caught up with individual work appearances, Gaku had invited Nanase over for dinner. 

Nanase had shown up wearing the black jacket Gaku had bought him the other day. As he stepped inside he peeled it off to reveal a white V-neck that dipped below his collarbone. Along the bone on his right side sat a mark barely darker than his sun kissed skin tone.

Those red eyes seared trails in Gaku's being as they slowly traveled up and down. 

"You look nice." Nanase smiled and sounded innocent as ever, but Gaku knew that glint in his eyes too well. 

In only one stride Gaku was before Nanase. His snaked an arm around Nanase's waist and pulled him close solely for the purpose of leaning into his ear.

"I'll look even better for you after dinner."

Nanase shivered. His hands coiled into the fabric of Gaku's shirt. As Gaku leaned back he brought a hand to Nanase's cheek. Their gazes flickered to each other before Gaku let his eyelids fall as he leaned in to gingerly press his lips to Nanase's. 

A hitched breath could be heard as he pulled back, and Nanase started to raise on his toes, but Gaku's hold on his waist halted him. 

"Yaotome…" the whine could kick the breath out of Gaku. 

"After dinner, I promise."

Nanase puffed his cheeks but lowered himself. 

Gaku hugged Nanase before reluctantly separating them. Gaku led the way into the kitchen where he already had the table set, complete with plated pan fried fish. 

"It smells so good." Nanase sparkled as he sniffed the air.

Gaku thanked him for the compliment before they both sat down and started eating. 

When Nanase didn't have a mouthful of fish or rice, he was chattering about the antics of his group mates. Sometimes Gaku would forget about his food as he got caught up in how bouncy and animated Nanase was. 

"Is something wrong? You're about to drop your chopsticks." On cue to punctuate his sentence, one chopstick hit the floor. Nanase went from shining to cloudy. 

“It’s...nothing.” 

“Don’t you ‘nothing’ me.” Nanase huffed. That tiny pout was enough to break Gaku.

“I...got distracted by how cute you are.” 

A moment passed. Then Nanase went redder than his hair. 

“How can you say things like that so easily.” he muttered as he took another bite of rice.

Gaku let out a breath.

“I can’t help it when I’m dating the cutest person ever.” 

Nanase threw a sharp gaze. One of both appreciation and annoyance at the same time. The epitome of a ‘love-hate’ look. On Nanase, it reminded Gaku of a puppy doing it’s best growl to a full grown dog. 

“Keep talking like that and I’m not even gonna finish eating.” 

To most that would sound threatening, and it  _ was _ but not in the way one would expect. That whispered, half audible threat had Gaku swallowing hard, and a heat boiling in his stomach. He wouldn’t be bested by that though.

“It would be a shame to waste such good food.” Gaku lowered his tone to a point he knew would instantly make Nanase shiver. His lips moved to say something, but clamped down only to open for the next bit of his meal. Gaku hid his smirk behind his rice bowl as he finished the remaining grains. 

Once both had finished and dishes cleaned, Gaku started towards the living room, knowing Nanase was only a step behind him. 

Without warning, with a seemingly practiced ease, Gaku spun on his heels and looped both arms around Nanase’s waist. 

“Yaoto—” Nanase was cut off.

By lips against his. 

Gaku pulled back only to press again. Nanase’s hands came to slink around Gaku’s neck. This time when Gaku tried to pull away, he found a hand on the back of his head pulling him back down. That quickly melted Gaku. Nanase’s rhythm becoming his own. 

Their movements were sloppy but oh so desperate. All gentleness had been left in the other room. Each time Nanase pushed upwards, or pulled Gaku in deeper, their teeth clanked. Gaku moaned into their kisses when a tongue pressed against his. They would separate, their tongue still touching, for a quick breath of air before returning to the other’s lips. 

Nanase pushed with such force that Gaku kept stepping backwards, until he came to a dead stop with a wall to his back. In one quick motion he flipped them so that Nanase would be against the wall. Gaku brought one hand up to caress Nanase’s cheek as he pushed his tongue deeper into Gaku’s mouth. Every vibration Gaku felt against his lips were no doubt from Nanase’s moans. One particularly loud moan managed to make a sound past the wet slick noises that had been filling the room. Nanase had slid one leg between Gaku’s and the friction made them both moan. 

When both their lungs burned from lack of air, they pulled apart. Gaku set his forehead against Nanase’s while their hands found each other as easily as if they were tied together. A few moments were given to catching their breaths before Gaku leaned in towards Nanase’s ear. He blew lightly across the skin before swiping his tongue around the shell. 

The hands digging into Gaku’s chest only affirmed what he was about to do.

“You’re the best dessert.” It was sappy at worst, cheesy at best and Gaku knew it, however, he also knew the words didn’t matter. No matter his word choice, Nanase would react the same; back arching, hips pushed into Gaku’s all while he let out the sweetest high pitched moan Gaku had ever heard. 

Gaku couldn’t get another word in before Nanase had grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss so rough they nearly bit each other’s tongues. Gaku’s one hand that had remained on Nanase’s shoulder was gripped tightly before being tugged towards Nanase’s hip. 

When Gaku could get a moment’s reprieve from the lips ravaging his, he blew another whisper into Nanase’s ear,

“Tell me what you want and I can make you feel better.” 

Nanase said nothing. He could only moan. 

To Gaku, every single moan said more than any amount of words Nanase could use. He drug his finger nails around Nanase’s body, never once daring to dip beneath clothing, only ever skating overtop it. 

“Here? Or here? Ah maybe you want here.” Gaku spoke each time he’d press his nails into a spot. Each moan grew increasingly more pleading. There had been absolutely no mystery to begin with. He simply kept dodging that one spot until Nanase made the sound he wanted. 

“Nnnn Yao—  _ please _ .” Nanase had tears in his eyes. In any other circumstances, Gaku would never allow tears to remain, nor to stain his cheeks. This situation was different. Those tears told Gaku that— 

Nanase screamed. 

His body trembled and he clung to Gaku. 

All Gaku had done was simply whisper ‘Riku’ while he dragged a single nail up Nanase’s spine. Despite the layer of fabric, Nanase reacted all the same as if it were against his bare skin. 

“You’re close aren’t you?” Gaku nipped at Nanase’s earlobe. Which fingers were skating along Nanase’s spine fluctuated but none left him any calmer. 

“One...more time...and I-I...I’ll—”

“Riku.” it was husky, slurred, and barely a whisper. 

Nanase’s entire body shook, his fingers digging into Gaku’s arms like it was life or death. Gaku fixated on how Nanase’s eyes stayed half lidded, gazing at him, even as his breathing heaved. 

Gaku started to lean back, to lessen the amount of weight pinning Nanase to the wall, and not a moment later he fell. 

“Shit, you okay?” 

“My legs won’t stop shaking…” If his skin could possibly gain any more color, he would be blushing. 

Without hesitation, Gaku scooped Nanase into his arms and instantly he had those fiery tresses under his chin. The scent of strawberry overwhelmed Gaku as he carried his only desired embrace towards the bedroom. 

He set a kiss against Nanase’s forehead after laying him down. 

“I’ll get a bath ready.” 

“For both of us?”

“Always.” He left one last soft but passionate kiss against Nanase’s skin before entering the connected bathroom. 


End file.
